New York City, New York, United States
New York City, or simply New York, is the largest city in both the United States and the state of New York. The city is the capital of neither though, as those titles belong to Washington D.C. and Albany. New York has been known to be the capital of the world, and is the official headquarters of the United Nations. It is known not just as a whole city, but as its five boroughs as well (Brooklyn, the Bronx, Manhattan most noticeably, Queens, and Staten Island). It is the second most populated city in North America, after Mexico City. About The Flag The flag of New York City is a horizontal tricolor with, left to right, blue, white, and orange. In the middle is the city's seal. The seal depicts a sheild with with four windmill arms to represent the Dutch history of New York. There is a colonist and a Native American on eather side to depict the peace and brotherhood between the two. There is also a bald eagle above, and a banner below reading Sigillum Civitatis Novi Eboraci, which roughly translates to the Seal of the City of New York. Geography Political New York is the largest city of the United States. It is located in the state of New York on the northeast part of America. It is divided into five different borough, Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, The Bronx, and Staten Island. It is the center of one of the world's largest metropolitan areas, stretching all the way from Allentown, Pennsylvania to Bridgeport, Connecticut. The city's population amounts to over 8.6 million people, and over 19 million in the metro. Physical New York is situated on the northern part of the New York Bay in northeastern United States. The Hudson River flows through the city, and into the New York Bay, places the city on an estuary. There are five borough, two being separate islands (Manhattan and Staten Island), two being connected to Long Island, the United States' largest island (Queens and Brooklyn, which are the city's two largest boroughs), and only one being connected to the mainland U.S. (The Bronx). Boroughs New York is divided into five different boroughs, Brooklyn, The Bronx, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island. Each are unique in their own ways. The Bronx The Bronx is both the northernmost borough, and the only borough connected to the mainland. It is known for the Yankees Stadium, the stadium home to the American MLB (Major League Baseball) team known as the New York Yankees. It is regularly stereotyped as the murder capital of NYC, and has been proven to be mostly correct. The Bronx also contains the world's largest zoo, the Bronx Zoo. Brooklyn Brooklyn is known as the population center of New York City. It leads Queens by a little over 300,000 people, and is the largest settlement on Long Island. It has many entertainment facilities, and is home to Coney Island, a world-famous centre for both the record breaking athletes, as well as amusement parks and circuses. Downtown Brooklyn is renowned for its unusual architecture and historical sites. This is because it was the first area founded and settled in both Long Island, and all of the modern day United States. It also is home to the Long Island Circus as well. Manhattan Manhattan is known as the official city of the world. It is the msot densely populated area in not just the United States, but the rest of North America as well. It has the headquarters of many corporate industries such as Wall Street and the United Nations. It is also has the highest GDP of the United States, and has about $350,000 per capita. It has many of the world's most recognizable landmarks, such as the Statue of Liberty, Freedom Tower, Central Park, and many, many more. It has 4 of the 7 of the United States' largest buildings as well. Many people, when visiting New York, go to Manhattan to see many pop culture sites, such as the Central Perk coffee shop (199 Lafayette St.) shown in hit TV show Friends. Queens Queens is the largest borough in New York by size, and is the most ethnically diverse city in the world. It is the cosmopolitan centre of New York, and probably has the highest influence from outside nations, especially the Netherlands. Dutch towns and villages are spread throughout the city, and Queens as a whole has a noticeable Amish population. There are also noticeable sports stadiums and parks in Queens, such Flushing Meadows-Corona Park and the Mets Baseball Stadium. Both of New York City's airports, LeGuardia and JFK International, are also located in Queens. Staten Island Staten Island is usually characterized as the 'forgotten borough'. This may be due to the fact that Staten Island has the lowest population with The Bronx, ranked second to last, have 3x as many people. Staten Island is also the farthest away from the other boroughs. The only connection to the rest of New York City is the Verrazzano-Narrows Bridge connecting the borough to Brooklyn. Staten Island is also the more 'suburban' area of New York City. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:North American Cities Category:American Cities Category:New Yorker Cities Category:New York City-Newark Metro Cities Category:Country Largest Cities Category:Region Largest Cities Category:Most Populous Cities Category:10K+ Inhabitants Category:50K+ Inhabitants Category:100K+ Inhabitants Category:500K+ Inhabitants Category:1M+ Inhabitants Category:5M+ Inhabitants